Talk:12yz12ab X
Talk to me,the master of pure evil.--12yz12ab X DTA Army What exactly can you do? --Darktan Minion. Just cause im in a good mood ill say for him, he can make super cool inventions that what!! -Xorai as if "Master of pure evil" I have to admit its Darktan II who is that and im a close second, your a close 424534th -Xorai Ok And feel free to join mine too. BTW, 12yz12ab just joined Flywish's Army. I'll give you advice for my army if you wanna join. Flywish is our main enemy. Also don't hurt the Treacherous Trio they're my friends and Maddieworld X is my girlfriend. --WishFlyX (Maddieworld X :) Willie Watt :() 0_) You like Mwec woo like mwec! I twellign EVERYONE! Bwhahaha! -Radal X No way, Radal X! *duck tapes Radal's mouth shut, and shows clip off Xorai yellin at her*--Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 00:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well- *indertupted by radal* -Xorai DID WOO JUST INSULT US! DID WOO JUST INSULT US! WOO ARE GOING DOWN! NO WON INSULTS MWE OR XORAIS ARMY AND LIVES! *radal attacks 12yz12ab in ways the treacherous trio fear to use* -Radal :/ *tackles Radal so hard she cries for ten HOURS*--Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 00:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Grrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO WILL DIE! IF NTO WOO,M THEN YOUR CURSH WILL SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAAH! -Radal RADAL VON ELE THE FOURTH! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! IF ANYONES KILLING SOMEONE, IT OUGTAA BE NOONE! YOU KNOW I DONT BELIVE IS KILLING PEOPLE! -Xorai Yeah! Don't kill anyone Radal! You kill Mectrxctic, 12yz12ab X, Jenni, Maddieworld X, Willie Watt, Agent X, Isakui, or Darktan II I will kill you!!!!!!! I am already after you anyway! --WishFlyX Fwine! Hmpt......*kicks over a Maddie X ice scultper* -Radal You.....made a icescultper WishFlyX.......(0_0) Ummmmmmmmm, errrr, i dont know how to thin of that, amazed, or think your obessive.............Errrrrrrrrrr, your not releated to wille right? Errrrrr, I'm gonna go before i get more creeped out by your obessive...........-Xorai (Jal walks by, walks over, pushes Xorai over, Gigglers, and leaves) -Jal HEY! -Xorai LOL!!!!! That is so funny! Why didn't you ever think of joining DTA Jal? --WishFlyX I am trying to join...Willie kepes making sure i cant and Darktan II and the first Darktan hates me for acciently exploding Willie's hut...Woops.....-Jal Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha HA! *points and laughs at, hurting nJal's feelign* -Xorai Meanie! *runs and crys away* -Jal HAHAHAHAH! *leaves* -Xorai GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Tackles Xorai* Never hurt her feelings again! Sorry Jal. This guy can be easily defeated. Wanna join my army Jal? --WishFlyX ummm, Okay...Ill hurt her feelign for you WishFlyX.......*trys to punch Jal but gets thrown into another antartica country* -Never May wanna rethink when you say "Never" cause thats his name dummie! *punches Jal, makign her cry alot and flys away* -Xorai UYmmmm, DONT HURT US! *runs away* -Radal and radal X GRRRRRR! *Flies after Xorai and catches* *Breaks Xorai's wing and Xorai falls to the ground* *Sees Flywish* UMMMMMMM, uh oh! --WishFlyX You and Xorai are under arrest! PSA sent me to arrest Xorai because we just plainly hate him! WishFlyX, you're under arrest for biting 2 PSA Agents! *Cuffs both and puts them in an indestructable cell* --Flywish Flywish, there has been no charges against Xorai! You didnt give hima valid reason either! The law saids you must realase Xorai, WishFlyX no, *uncuffs Xoraia nd frees him* -Corai Ypeee! -Xorai Thanks! This si that river ive been trying to find, thanks! (Facepalm at 12yz12ab X) -Xara YES! The last ingredient i needed for my machine......screaming......BWHAHAHAHA! YOU HELPED ME TWICE NOW! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Catches one) MY MACHINE IS COMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE! NOW TO PUT THE INGREDIENTS IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 BWHAHAHAHNAAJAJAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU JSUT HELPED ME THREE TIMES! (The penguins who tortured Xorai torture him again and Flywish blows up the machine) You are just so cute! *Kisses Xorai more* --Crab Bob ONLINE.............(BZZ BZZ) acivating weapon system......*fires Hot sauce and cie pellets at thr torturers* Preparing..........Activated.......*machine helps Xorai* -CABAL Fianlly I finally foudn this river! I been looking for MONTHS! Thank you! -Wocker ZOMG WOCKER TALKED! -Xorai WHAT?!?!?!? YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD JOIN UP WITH ANOTHER ARMY? I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO DESTROY FLYWISH! MAYBE WHEN HE IS DEAD I WILL JOIN! GOOD BAD DAY TO YOU SIR! Wow, I need to calm down... --Demongone (DO YOU DARE REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE?) Hmmph... Another Villan, oh well... FINE BY ME! X:Wonderweez